


The One

by senshi76



Category: BABYMETAL, Christine and the Queens, Nine Inch Nails - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senshi76/pseuds/senshi76
Summary: Follow up to La Vita Nuova, expanding on the world and characters in it
Kudos: 3





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> This is practically stream of consciousness writing. No outline, no beta, just something to pass the time. As such, I'll try to keep it coherent, but don't expect a super-well-crafted masterpiece.
> 
> Any text throughout this fic that is bracketed with << >> is to be thought of as being spoken or thought in the characters' native language. In this chapter, it's only on Su's and Moa's text, so it's Japanese.

Clouded images.

Darkness.

Blood.

Blue eyes.

Horns.

Demons?

Gods?

Hunger.

Pure hunger.

Ravenous hunger.

And thirst.

Voices.

Together in song.

Ecstasy.

And death.

The clouds clear.

The eyes shine.

A tongue laps blood from fangs.

A smile.

Wide, red, wild eyes.

Blood stained lips part in a scream, bearing sharp fangs.

A hand reaches out, fingers clawing at air.

* * *

Suzuka sat up with a gasp, her hand flying to her throat. She could still feel the shadow of a grip there, nearly suffocating. The dream had left her trembling and with the knowledge that it _wasn’t_ just a dream. The owner of those eyes, that grip, those fangs was out there, in this world.  
  


The cell phone on a nightstand beside her bed buzzed for a moment, making her gasp again, startled by the sudden sound. She grabbed it, and read the message that appeared on the screen.  
  
<<“Are you okay?”>>  
  
A slight smile touched her face, though it faded fast. She typed out a fast reply. <<“Nightmare. I’m fine.”>>

A moment passed, then a new message appeared. <<“I felt it.”>>

Su pressed her lips together in a tight line, troubled. Moa only felt her emotions when they were raw and uncontrollable, something Su had made sure to be a rarity. << “I’m sorry,”>> she typed. <<“It was nothing. Just a dream.”>>

<<“Are you sure? The only other time I’ve felt your dreams was after Yui stayed behind.”>>  
  
The name hit Su like the shock of a cold waterfall. The girl that had separated herself from Su and Moa by choice, disconnecting herself from them and staying behind, abandoning their search. The one who insisted they weren’t abandoning her in spite of the deep sadness in their souls that filled the hole Yui had left. Su shut her eyes tight and shook her head, physically trying to shake off the memories. <<“It was dark. Strange.”>> She paused, then sent a follow-up message. <<“Inhuman.”>>

The phone in her hand began to vibrate again, this time with an incoming call from Moa. Su accepted the call and heard her partner’s voice before she could answer. <<“What do you mean, ‘inhuman’?”>> There was worry in Moa’s voice.  
  
<<“I saw a person,”>> Su answered, standing and beginning to pace around her bedroom. <<“They...changed. Human at first, then they grew horns. And fangs. And they were so hungry… I don’t know how I knew that.”>>

  
The other end of the line was silent for a moment. <<“You felt so scared,”>> Moa finally said in a small voice.

In her mind’s eye, Su once again saw the red eyes, the screaming mouth with shiny fangs, the outstretched hand. <<“It wanted me,”>> she said, not realizing her pacing had stopped and her free hand was clenched into a fist at her side.

<<“Why?”>> was the whispered reply.

<<“It was hungry,”>> Su repeated. <<“I don’t know any other reason.”>> She and Moa were both silent for a long moment, then Su sighed. <<“I’m okay. It was just a dream. You should go back to sleep.”>>

<<“What about you?”>>  
  
<<“I’ll be fine.”>>

Moa was silent for a moment. <<“You’re doing it again.”>>  
  
Su chuckled. <<“Doing what?”>>  
  
<<“You know. Trying to be all strong and stoic.”>>  
  
<<“I’m not trying.”>>

It was Moa’s turn to chuckle. <<“Okay. Just...sleep peaceful.”>>

Su felt her body relax at the caring in Moa’s voice. <<“You too.”>> She disconnected the call and settled back into bed. But in the darkness behind her eyelids, the red eyes still shone; and sleep refused to come back until after the sun began to rise.

* * *

This was the best part. Okay, maybe second best. Either way, the feel of cold metal in his hand, clicking into place. The smell of oil and freshly cleaned steel. Nothing like it. His brow furrowed as he tucked the gun into its holster. He should be enjoying this part way more. He couldn’t, though, and that fact frustrated the hell out of him.

He couldn’t enjoy it because this machine on his hip should be a killing machine; and this time, he couldn’t know with certainty that it would do its job. He didn’t know if it would be enough.

His eyes trailed to the side of the room; and with a grumble in his throat, he crossed to the case where he kept his shotgun. He considered it “home defense” and never took it on jobs with him. In this instance, he wanted the backup. He hated that he felt the need for backup. He should be better than this. He should be the best. Nothing should make him feel doubt that he could do his job.

Especially not this one. So small. So tender. Frail. He’d seen her, and he’d laughed. It’d be a miracle if she survived a week, he’d said.

Then she killed Felix.

_His_ target.

The one he’d been tracking and trailing for literal _years_.

And not just Felix. His entire—what—family? Brood? Nest? Whatever. Either way, this little one was obviously feistier than Trent had bargained for. He also didn’t know _how_ she’d managed to kill Felix. He’d gotten that info second or third hand. And besides, wasn’t she one of Felix’s? Hadn’t he created her in the first place? Shouldn’t she have been beholden to him like all the rest?

There were too many questions, and Trent hated the uncertainty. All he knew for sure was that this new one, the waif, needed to be dealt with. Immediately.

* * *

Leaning back in a chair, staring at the rising sun through her apartment window, Chris sighed and twirled a finger in her short curls. The scenery was beautiful, but she couldn’t appreciate it. She’d seen so many sunrises in her life, each one the same. ***No one told me a life this long would be so fucking _boring_ ,*** she thought. Her blue eyes glanced across the room at the half-empty glass on her coffee table. The red liquid inside was getting darker as the hours passed. Her upper lip curled slightly in disgust, and she jumped up from her chair. With long strides, she crossed the room and swiped a hand at the glass, knocking it to the floor. “I am so _tired_ of cold blood!” she yelled out loud. Between the boredom and the lack of fresh fodder to feed upon, she felt anger flashing hot throughout her torso and a headache forming.

But she knew she couldn’t go out. She was still in hiding. She was being followed. But she was so _hungry_. And _bored_.

She looked at the spilled blood on the hardwood floor, then spun around and walked back to her window. Her forehead rested on the glass, and she sighed deeply, enjoying the cold. Her eyes searched the street below, noting the appearance of people on the sidewalks. Runners, walkers, people with pets, people with backpacks. It made her mouth water. * **They’re so close.** * Her palm came up to rest on the glass, and she licked her lips hungrily. * **It wouldn’t take long.** *

The flat hand on the glass became a fist. “But I need to stay out of the daylight,” she muttered. “I can’t let him or his cronies find me.” A pause, then a smile. Her hand flattened again, caressing the glass briefly before falling to her side. “Not _yet,_ anyway.”


End file.
